The Victory of Kisses
by darkangelazure
Summary: Even in the bitter air, he could remember the intoxicating smell of the blooming flowers in the fading light of dusk, where the scent had become so overpowering it'd given him a headache, where he'd sniffed and wiped his tears away angrily.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title:The Victory of Kisses

Rating(s):R

Warning(s): Consensual Incest, Kissing, M/M.

Prompt(s): Day 3 **popeiathehippo** who totally helps more then she likes to let on! So...yeah Comments Love

000

Peter's a Winter baby, so when the snow began to fall, Peter was the first to make tracks, running full speed in the clean cold air until his lungs felt frozen and the tip of his nose was rosy and his cheeks were flushed and cool. The crunch of the snow beneath his feet made him giggle with so much joy and the sun was shinning in his chest. He felt like he'd burst with it as he flopped against the ground and swept the snow with a wave of his arms and legs.

He breathed in deeply, his lips turning a sticky cherry red, beaming a content smile up to the snow-pregnant clouds, and the feeling of being so small made his heart ache as his fingers turned numb in his wet gloves.

He'd grown his hair and his glossy wet fringe stuck to the strawberry flush of his cheeks. The cold blade of the snow was already cutting into the nape of his neck where his scarf had peeked open, making him hiss into the air with a cloudy jet of breath. But none of this mattered, he was so full of the clean feeling of happiness as he rose himself up onto his feet.

The sterile snow melted into his jeans as he ran to the bench where Nathan had said goodbye to him two years before, and his memory of the clean cut hair and the glow of admiration hadn't waned through the 24 months he'd missed him. Still, the starry eyed hero worship that would be in a ten-year-old's heart burnt bright and free at the stunning age of 17.

But Peter had not tired of replaying that moment and he sat in the same place he had and brushed off the snow where Nathan had sat himself. He smiled gently as his gloved wet fingers lingered...where Nathan used to be, he remembered, trying to hide the tears as he ran to the secluded spot behind the manicured hedges and honeysuckle arch.

Even in the bitter air, he could remember the intoxicating smell of the blooming flowers in the fading light of dusk, where the scent had become so overpowering it'd given him a headache, where he'd sniffed and wiped his tears away angrily, where he'd been found and a heavy familiar hand had descended onto his shoulder.

Two Years Earlier

_"Hi", came the soft timbre edge._

_"Hi", Peter whimpered back, pinching and twisting the fabric of his jeans between his fingers. His hair wasn't long enough to hide behind, so he had to face the concerned gaze, sharper than his own but with no less love._

_"Come here", Nathan sighed, pressing a kiss into his hair and looping his bulky arm over Peter's slender shoulder, his large hand rubbing the tense muscle beneath soothingly._

_"I don't want you to go", Peter muttered, staring down at his hands as he leaned into Nathan's strong frame, trying to stop his heart from aching._

_"I know, buddy, but it's my duty, I'll be back, I won't be gone forever", Nathan whispered into his hair, planting another kiss, lingering against him. He took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around Peter's slim waist, pulling him against his chest._

_"Promise, promise me you won't be gone forever, promise me, promise me, promise me...", Peter chanted, pressing a kiss between each demand, his lips hard and quick. He turned in the crushed space to press them against Nathan's neck and cheeks, forehead and eyelids._

_"I promise, Pete I promise", Nathan sighed, cupping Peter's face between his hands so gently he could have been accused of thinking Peter was as fragile as sugar glass._

_Something had changed the moment when Peter opened his eyes, glassy with fresh tears and deeper then they should have been, all the desperation directed towards Nathan, all the pain and pleading through a simple second . It was enough to break down his walls and make him surrender more than he thought he could, but Nathan's breath caught and Peter pressed forward._

_Peter's desperation had reached new peaks and all he wanted was for his hero not to leave him behind, not to lose him to duty or the rest of the world, to selfishly keep Nathan here with him where he could be loved._

_His full lips touched Nathan's, all slick with tears and punctured with the sharp scared clutch of slender hands on Nathan's shoulders._

_The second it happened, Nathan's strong hands softly pulled him away and tugged Peter into a hug, breathing heavy and smoothing his silken strands._

_"I promise, Peter, I'll come back", he whispered against the soft shell of Peter's ear as Peter hiccuped and his tears quietly fell onto his big brother's shoulder._

The memory had never changed, but grown more engraved, becoming part of Peter, growing its own chamber in his heart and its own altar. He found himself in the witching hour where the world grew silent and shadows danced together, when he was alone with his memories and his own thoughts.

Did Nathan cherish that goodbye as much he did? Did he clutch it to his heart and love it with every cell in his body the way Peter did? The way Peter had surrendered his thoughts to just basking in the glory of that kiss or the scent of each other, even overpowering the heady aroma of honeysuckle.

The cold was biting his cheeks and Peter could feel it settle in his belly, the way it made his knees shiver and the quiet chatter of his teeth, the moment the cold became too much and took on its sinister edge along with its melancholy.

But he wasn't ready to go, the feeling of leaving this memory and place wasn't something he was ready to face just yet. Because their goodbye had taken on something more, his nights had grown heated with the memory of Nathan's lips, the rich melody of his voice over the distance through phone cords mixed with the voice of that treasured day making his breath hitch sometimes.

"Hi", Came the soft timbre edge.

Jackknifing back there he stood. Black suit jacket with a crimson tie peeking through the slit of a wool scarf, his large hands covered in supple leather gloves and his hair perfectly groomed, leaning up against the white trellis arch.

"Hi", Peter whispered back, the heat rising to his cheeks as the tears burned and threatened to break as he looked at his hero. Lunging forward, he buried himself in Nathan's quickly opened arms. Breathing in deeply, Peter smiled into the coarse felt of Nathan's coat. He still smelt the same.

Smelling all faded cologne and earthy tones that made Peter's stomach tighten into lusty knots, he wrapped his spindly arms tighter around Nathan's masculine form and all the while he could feel Nathan's arms around him, could feel soft kisses laid in his hair like they used to be and it made him ache. He'd never known how much he had missed this, just being held so tight, and all the time he felt a piece of his heart slide back into place while his hands bunched the coarse material desperately as he choked off the sobs into Nathan's shoulder.

"Imissedyousomuch", Peter sobbed.

"I don't speak crying teenager Pete, you're gonna have to say that again for me", Nathan chuckled, smoothing a gloved hand through Peter's bangs, gently wiping a tear away, smiling down at Peter.

" I missed you so much", he repeated, giving him a watery, lopsided smile as he took in a shaky breath.

"Missed you too, Peter Rabbit", Nathan sighed, smiling softly as he looked into his brother's eyes. Nathan couldn't really believe how much Peter had changed, all his puppy fat and doe eyes had become sharper and stronger, just soft enough around the edges to make him a cute guy...and that was it - Peter was a guy now, no longer his little brother but just his brother. All the awkward grace had dimmed and given way to a young man, and Nathan caught himself wondering idly, was his hair still as soft as it used to be?

Two inches was enough to make Peter have to get up on his tip-toes, but as his lips were an inch away, Peter slipped, his feet skidding on the iced-over paving, tipping forward into strong arms, chest and warm, surprised lips, and both of them fell to the soft snowy ground. As soon as Peter's coral lips meet Nathan's, the air was knocked out of the both of them and they fell to the ground, warm against the other.

They tumbled together - and Peter couldn't even feel his toes as he gasped audibly - into something that wasn't supposed to happen. Or was this supposed to happen? Destiny granting him his wish, but the haze had consumed him and all he could do was concentrate on the hot feeling of his lips against Nathan's, which surprised him at how soft they were.

He could feel Nathan's hands on his shoulders, his fingertips pressing hard against the soft leather of his Italian gloves and pushing him away slowly, feeling himself gasp in despair as his lips were unsealed from Nathan's.

Nathan was panting into the space they shared, steam framing his classic square jaw, perfectly slicked back hair gently mussed and his sharp eyes glassy like black diamonds. All this for Peter, all of this unguarded dishevelled grace staring back at Peter, and all the time his heart was swelling to the point where he couldn't breathe.

Nathan's hands left his shoulders and Peter watched dumbly as Nathan brushed his fingertips over his own lips before opening them slowly, watching as his teeth sunk into the expensive Italian leather and pulled. Hand free from the unlined gloves, Nathan brought the tips of his fingers against the cool flesh of Peter's cheeks.

Rosy and cold with the snow, and all the time the electricity of the moment was shooting down Peter's spine as he leaned further into the touch, his bottom lip nipped between his teeth as Nathan's hot palm made his skin prickle with goosebumps, and as Nathan's fingers disappeared into the thick, damp strands of his hair, Peter couldn't help but clutch the front of his coat.

Peter was lost, he'd craved this so much and as he felt Nathan's other hand cup the back of his neck, he could feel all his hairs stand on end like static electricity had passed by them in a second. He didn't even feel the icy grip of the day nip at his exposed, jutting hip bone as he was pulled down and into Nathan.

Their foreheads cool and smooth against each other, breathing one warm breath as the silence of snow was punctured by their speeding pants and the desperate rustle of Nathan's hand travelling down Peter's rucked up coat, the porcelain pale flesh of his hipbone exposed to the bitter air, their lips so close it made Peter's heart ache and hot lead settle in the pit of his belly with nervous lust.

The tickle of Nathan's fingertips wasn't lost on Peter, but the shock of his hot palm enclosing his icy flesh was too much and a whimper escaped his lips. The vibrations of it whispering softly against Nathan's was enough to snap his resolve, his right hand tangled in wet raven locks and his strong left hand cradling the soft flesh of Peter's hip.

Just an inch, and for Peter the shock didn't come from the fact this was happening - it was the fact that it was Nathan who had pulled him into this. The clash of their lips and teeth, the contrast of hard and soft in it made Peter moan weakly as he felt his tongue sucked into Nathan's mouth, tangling with his, all soft and hot as his hands clutched desperately onto the roughness of Nathan's coat.

Peter could taste him, the bitter tang of black coffee and consuming comfort, Peter could feel himself crave it all, could feel the addiction grow and take a life of its own as he heard the deep intoxicating sound of Nathan's moan vibrate through their kiss. His large gentle hands roamed over Peter's body, softly exposing the flesh of his back to the cold before running his fingers over the soft creamy skin, as his other hand carded through his damp luscious hair, playing with thick locks of it before pulling Peter deeper into the kiss.

Peter felt Nathan push into him, dominant and powerful, he made Peter's spine melt and freeze under this assault, huffing out his breath frantically through his nose as he tangled with Nathan, pushing and pulling against the slick muscle twined with his and he could feel it all bubble up, moaning and whining pityfully as Nathan's fingers ran down the curve of his spine.

As he felt Nathan pull back, Peter felt so torn. The gentle grip of Nathan on him was something he couldn't surrender to, feeling his hot mouth taken away from him as softly as that day years ago made him gasp in pain, his heart clenching in his chest and the time-stopping idea that Nathan would turn to him and say it was a mistake filled him with dread.

But no words came, instead it was a hiss. Fogged and confused, Peter cocked his head.

"My fingers are numb", he said simply, his lips rosy, swollen from kissing and shiny with spit and his eyes glassy and more open than Peter could have accused him of ever being, and before Peter laughed the only thought he had was

_beautiful._

The End


End file.
